Never Look Back
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Alfred lived a wealthy life with his family on the mountains owning a worlds top Ski Lodge. It would have been perfect except for one rule from his father: He was to never set foot on the Ski Slopes. Period. He grew up obeying the rule till the Worlds Snowboarding Competition was to be held at his Lodge. Riders from all over came to compete including the King of Scandinavia himself


**AN:** I was requested on Tumblr to write a short story with the pairing Denmark/America and it was an offer that I couldn't pass up. I never considered this pair too much but the more that I started trying some ideas for a story with them, I realized how amazing they actually would be together. Now this story will most likely only be a few chapters but each one will have around 6,000 or so words each. I already know how it's going to end unless you guys persuade me otherwise. The theme I chose for this story is winter sports because I feel it is something both characters can relate too with both Denmark and America being awesome at the winter Olympics. I also watch the Universal Sports Network a lot so I thought this theme may just work out for me.  
OH and I think I should mention that this starts out with two announcers on TV but will and switch on and off momentarily. Thanks for stopping by and have a nice read! See you at the bottom!

**I do not own Hetalia the Beautiful World/Axis Powers nor do I own the Universal Sports Network. I do however own this plot but not it's characters. Thanks.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Arrival~**

_"Hello and welcome to the 2013 snow boarding Grand Prix! I'm your host Craig Hummer along with Nick Gismondi here with you as we watch and cheer on our favorite athletes here today in the beautiful Colorado mountains!"_

"_That's sure right Craig! The weather here couldn't be more perfect for our first day of events! The snowfall from last night has made the courses for today just marvelous for riding on. I'm sure the riders are just as excited about it as I am."_

"Gliding over a nice patch of newly settled snow is always something to get excited about, Nick! I remember waking up early in the morning just to be first one out on the slopes when I was younger."

"_As do I Craig, as do I. And it looks like many of the contestants have taken advantage of this whiteout and are already getting in their rides before tonight's first round. Using what time they have to really nail those jumps and tricks that we will see later on tonight."_

"_Ill tell you, Nick, that I absolutely can not wait to see what we have in store from these young men and women tonight. These riders are some of the best in world that come here to compete before competing against one another later on this year in the Olympics. I'm sure we will see some of them in Sochi when the countries pick riders to fill up the team that will move on to compete in Russia."_

"_That being said, this competition today isn't just about wining for your country, it's about proving whether you're good enough to represent your country in the 2014 Olympics. So they're going to be battling it out with their own team mates to see just who is really the best to win that gold medal in Sochi."_

"_For some it's really going to be about landing those tricks and getting just enough air to actually display them and prove they have what it takes. The Grand Prix this year couldn't have been an any better place than to show off what you've trained all year long for and just what you're capable of on the snow."_

"_And speaking of showing off, look who just showed up!"_

"_Well if it isn't the King of Scandinavia himself! Mathias Køhler from Denmark has finally showed up for the first time to the slopes that I've seen all week!"_

"_I too haven't seen that young man Denmark not ONCE on the slopes this whole week for practice, but I don't think that's anything to worry about Craig. This fiery blonde didn't get the name "King of Scandinavia" for nothing! He's won just about every competition he's rode in all through out Nordic Europe! He's dominated in Iceland, Sweden, and Finland! The only country he ever lost in was Norway!"_

"_I've seen him race in Norway and he was defiantly not on his A-game that week, but I'm sure that's nothing to be worried about for this week. He's had a long break since then and even more practice that will surely pay off when we see him ride later on this evening."_

"_I hope you're right Nick because it appears that Mathias is actually leaving the slopes and returning to the lodge. Looks like another day this King from Denmark will go without a day of practicing."_

An American boy was settled on the ground with his legs folded indian style beneath him as a fire from the impressive fireplace flickered nearby. With a fire warming the room, the boy still concealed himself in many furs and blankets that he could find. Outside the sun was shining but it did little to warm the air. It was far too cold outside his manor to even consider taking a bold step into the elements. But just because he hated the cold didn't mean he hated the snow. He just hated that in order to enjoy one you must suffer from the other-as in the sub-zero temperatures. Snow was fun to play in and it was something the American never grew out of, though making snow angels and snowmen weren't exactly the type of fun he craved.

The TV broadcast that he had been watching came back from commercial and quickly drew the boys blue eyes in its direction. His posture bowed as he slowly become more engrossed with the program and every so often he had to remind himself that his eyes needed moisture every few seconds.

"_And welcome back to the first day of the Grand Prix here in Colorado! The temperatures may be dropping as it starts to get darker here but thankfully the riders have this mountains beautiful ski lodge to surrender to after a hard days of training."_

"_That's right and this is definitely a place to be if your passion is snow boarding or skiing. The Kirkland Lodge has been voted the best resort for all things that involve snow or ice in the entire country! Even I couldn't think of a better place to go to in the winter. With its amazing hills and ramps, it's a great place for training or if you're just starting out. It's never too late to ride this smooth and exciting hills."_

The blonde boy grunted and rolled his eyes at the announcers comment. "If you're not _me_ that is…"

"_The lodge has been passed down from generation to generation within the Kirkland family and now the previous owners youngest son, Arthur Kirkland, has taken ownership. It was almost to be sold though when his older siblings refused to take it in."_

"_The man moved all the way here from England to step in when his brothers wouldn't. And I say he did a brilliant job keeping it up!"_

"_But he didn't do that all on his own though, Nick. With the help of his wife, 2 time winning Olympic gold medalist, Amelia Jones, he might not have been able to do it at all!"_

"_Truly they were a perfect pair and great team until that ill-fated accident she had at one of her races in Germany. The skiing world lost a remarkable athlete that day back in-…"_

The screen flashed black before the announcer could finish. Even with no picture on the screen the boy still stared as if he were watching something intensely. No noise could be heard in the room except the crackling of scorching wood and voices that echoed from outside and through the glass windows. The noises were nothing but white noise to what was going in the Americans mind as seconds continued to tick on by.

Even with all the layers he had on he still trembled as though he lay there bare and exposed to let the air nip at him. Every shiver that racked through him made him clench his fingers at the furs stricter as he curled is already collapsed body onto a taut ball in the middle of the floor. The boy's thoughts were clouded with deep-rooted memories that soon started to show in his eyes when they glazed with water that dared to spill the longer he just sat so helplessly.

It was a knock at his door that snapped the spell and stopped that mournful tear from almost succeeding on making him break his promise. Promises were all he left to hold on to anymore in his life. He didn't know what he'd live for without them and the people he swore his words to. Moments were precious but the people in those special occasions were the ones really worth looking back on and holding on to. At a young age he sadly learned just how rare those people were and how fleeting memories become once their gone.

A man with shoulder length golden air with small but defiant waves slowly entered the room as though he were already aware of the atmosphere that he was to enter. His facial structure and build matched the one of the boy that sat motionless on the wooden ground a few feet from where he stood. The only difference in their appearance was the way they styled their hair. If not for that then they would look enough alike to be confused for as twins-despite the 5-year age difference and slight height variance.

The man didn't bother to move from his position near the open door. The only movement he showed was when he detached his hand from the doors golden handle and the muscles in his face that worked when he frowned.

"What do you want, Mattie… Can't you see that I'm busy?" the blonde on the ground mumbled in the thick furs where his face was buried.

Matthew glanced at the TV then to the ground where the remote control was closely placed to the boy who was almost hidden. He had his theories why it was off but he did not voice them for both their sakes.

"You won't be like this for the whole week like every year will you? Stuff needs to get done and we could really use your help around the place. Especially this week of all weeks we could use all the help we can get." He spoke low but loud enough for him to be heard. He knew better than to yell at his brother or sound like he was trying to command him. He knew the younger wanted nothing more than to act on his own free will. If he wanted something to get done, then he'd have to make the other blonde believe he had decided to do it on his own accord.

"When you say "_we_"…"

The older one groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I mean father and I."

A short dry laugh came from under the furs. "_Father_? Since when did this family become so damn proper? I bet he made you start calling him by that, didn't he?"

"Al-"

"Does he also refer to you as son or does he just call you by your last name? I bet he likes the fact that at least _one_ of his sons actually bothered to keep that last stupid British name-"

"ALFRED!"

The room fell silent again and the already thick atmosphere grew denser and unkinder the point it was almost hard to sniff.

He had to take several deep breaths just to assure that his vice would come out evenly despite the slight quiver in his hands.

"I know why you're upset but I'm not the one that you should be taking your anger out on. You don't think that I don't think about mom around this time of the season every year or that fa-dad dramatically changed since then? I do and not a second goes back when I wish it could all go back to how it was but I know that it won't and I just have to adjust how things are now and move on." The older one named Matthew paused when he saw the bundle of furs start to tremble. Sighing sadly, he walked over to it and reached to trace where he assumed his brothers back was. Alfred abruptly froze from the touch but he quickly recovered and leaned in to the body that he knew was near.

Matthew moved closer to meet half way and let his younger brother fall into his arms. He knew it wasn't such a good action to do while in his still crisp suit, but Alfred needed this and he would lying if he said he didn't as well.

As strong as Matthew knew his brother was, what happened 7 years ago was able to make Alfred truly feel weakness and unfortunately it was something that stuck with him through out the years and continued to bring him depressed. He didn't blame the boy for the strong case of sensitivity that he has now. What happened 7 years ago to them both was something no child or teen could be prepared for. Especially since Alfred adored just about everything their mother did. She was his hero and he wanted to grow up and one day become hers. It was a shame that he never got the chance to prove it to her.

"Do you think dad has moved on?" it came out in a whisper but Matthew was excellent at hearing those with soft voices since he had one himself. He would have answered right away but the question was one that he didn't quite know honestly. There was a short but collective pause to the question as he thought it over. Alfred didn't move as he waited for the answer that he probably would've guessed.

"He still loves her and will always love her, but he knows that she's not coming back and there is not point on wallowing over it forever. So the answer is yes. He has moved on."

"He has a fuckin' weird way of showing it then with being all tight ass and such." Alfred's eyes popped open when he was whacked at the back of his head. Immediately he emerged from the covers and glared at his older brother who smirked down at him now standing.

"You're still young you know, so watch your language." He cooed and his smile grew as Alfred's lips perched and his glare intensified.

"I'm 17! Just one year till I'm a legal adult! Jeez, just because you're 22 doesn't mean you can tell me what I can an can't say!" Alfred commanded and sprang to his feet when his brother turned to tread towards the open door.

"Actually I think it does." Matthew chuckled when he felt a kick at the back of his right heel. When he reached the doorframe he turned and watched his brother wander around the room till he stopped and suspiciously watched him right back. Matthew was about to say something but when Alfred's expression turned from frustration to glum, he knew that he got the message.

"You didn't come here to just cheer me up, did you?" Alfred minded his brother shake his head and took a deep breath to calm himself for what was next.

"Mr. Grumpy Arthur Kirkland wants to see me." It wasn't a question but a statement that he wasn't ecstatic of it to be true.

"_Dad_ wants to see you. Come on Al, just listen to what he has to say for once."

Alfred kicked the wooden leg of his bed and bit his tongue at the pain that followed from the blow as it snaked up his foot.

"I've listened to what he says every damn day of my life since mom passed! And every year around this time he tells me the same fuckin' thing!" The younger blonde strode over to his window and observed past the frost-coated glass to the people in the outlying distance that carried themselves freely on the hills. He balled up his fist and let his forehead land on the glass, causing his glasses to firmly push up against his face. It would leave a dent but he didn't care much at the moment.

"I know what you're thinking and I understand. I hate the rule more than you will ever imagine yet I follow what he says because I respect him. If it makes him feel more secure about the safety of his family then I wont go against it. He's just looking out for us, Al. That's all."

Alfred growled and whipped around towards his brother who still stood in his doorway, anger and disbelief covered his features. "How can you defend his actions so easily like that?! I mean come one, Mattie! He made you give up Hockey! You loved hockey and you were so good at it! I bet you would've gone to the NFL with that kind of talent for it!"

"NHL."

"See! And you know so much about it!"

The older one rubbed his forehead; too tired to even carry on an argument that even he didn't fully agree with the side he had to stand up for. It would be pointless to continue any quarrel with Alfred since the boy never gave up until proven that he was right or that he talked too much to the point his voice worn out. It was usually the last one.

"I can't do this right now, Al." he glanced at the expensive watch on his wrist. "I'm already behind just from this little visit and talk. Go see what dad wants to talk about and sit quietly and listen. Please don't make dinner tonight at the table awkward." He eyed him as he said it but didn't like the look he was receiving.

Alfred cockily grinned and folded his arms over the sweatshirt he had on. "If you though all the other times were awkward then you've seen nothing yet."

Matthew opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and turned to leave. "I don't have time for this…" He mumbled under his breath as he hastily paced down the long hallway to descend down the stairs. There were far too many things to do around the lodge and too many people who requested to meet with him. The day was typical to him and something he had grown used to with all the training his father had done with him. He was the eldest son so he was the first to inherit the family Lodge.

He turned the corners quickly and politely nodded and smiled to housemaids in the hall on his way to his specific destination. He was in a rush to a meeting that he was already late for because of his time spent with Alfred and it didn't help that he had to travel across the property to another building. It was unlike him to ever run for meetings but hopefully they will understand his hectic schedule.

**.~.~.**

Alfred was chewing on the inside of his lip as he sat in one of his dad's chairs in his office. He had waited till Matthew disappeared down the hall till he left his room in search of his dad for the talk with him. He ran into one of his assistances that were waiting by the front door and they told him that Mr. Kirkland wished to speak with him in his office, which was in a whole other building.

He violently shook in his chair when a delayed reaction to falling in the snow happened to rattle through him as a grim reminder. His hair was damp from the recently melted snow that he didn't bother dusting off his head. Spots on his clothing were damp from the snow and were probably going to ruin the chair he was sitting in but he didn't care enough to dry himself or save the chair.

The old grandfather clock behind him chimed in alert of a new hour. The same noise he heard an hour ago when he first arrived. He'd been waiting over an hour for his dad and he yet to make his appearance. It didn't surprise him though that his dad was far too more concerned with work than his own children. It made Alfred depressed to think that one day his own brother might turn into a man like their father. That'd be the day when he would truly be alone.

The door behind him rattled before it swung open followed by a breeze before he heard it slamming and some curses being whispered beneath ones breath. Alfred lazily folded his legs and leaned back in his damp chair, prepared to stay even longer than he already had. And that was only if things go well.

The clicking of his dads expensive shoes made it sound as though he were wearing heels and the young blonde couldn't help but to smile at the silly thought. He glanced up and watched his dad walk past him without a single acknowledgement of his attendance. He noticed that his dad looked to be particularly worn by the way his shoulders hung and the dark bags under his eyes. Despite the look of exhaustion, he still dressed professionally in his black suit. He didn't have on his long faded green pea coat so Alfred knew that he had spent most of his time in the office building instead of running around. That's what Matthew must have meant when he said to be very busy and late. Their dad gave the entire running around work to poor Mattie.

Alfred continued to watch his dad till the man rotated away from the window and his stern green eyes meet with a pair of prying blue. The man lifted his chin a tad higher as if already trying to advantage his look of authority in the situation of their meeting that Alfred assumed he'd totally forgotten about till he saw him sitting his in office.

"I've expected you this morning." His words were curt along with his scowl.

'_Well good morning to you too'_ Alfred thought sarcastically to himself as he watched his dad seat himself in his sizable leather chair and smooth his tie like a gentlemen. "And I've been here since then."

There was a pause as they observed at each other, neither looking away as they each studied one another for a slip.

"I would have seen you sitting there improperly like you are now if you were." His cold emerald eyes scanned his sons posture in way that could be described as irritation. His expression turned grim when his son made no attempt to correct his seating. What a persistent boy as always he thought.

"You would have if you'd been here an hour ago. I've been siting in this chair for so long my butts gone numb and my legs have lost blood circulation." Alfred displayed with the shake of his snow boat that dripped melted ice as he did so.

"I would have been here if you had arrived on time like I had asked you to." Alfred noticed how stern his dads was voice was staring to become and that this talk was going to go down hill real soon if this kept up.

"Well," he popped his lips. "If you really cared to see me then you would have came and got me yourself instead of sending Mattie." He smiled when his dads face soured some more because of his choice of words and the nickname for his brother.

"Matthew," he corrected him "at least listens without hesitation and always does things on time that I ask of him. If you were to do the same then maybe you'd get more responsibility and fewer restrictions." He stated as a matter of fact with his still thick English accent despite the long period of being away from his homeland.

This though caught Alfred's attention and he sat up in his chair with a slightly hopeful look in his eyes. He licked his chapped lips and stared at his dad who was a bit thrown off from his sudden mood change. One thick eyebrow rising along with his curiosity.

"Y-You mean you'd let me have more freedoms with what I can do around here, right?" his heart rate was starting to increase as his excitement grew with the thought of this new privilege. Finally one of their debates was actually going somewhere for the better!

Mr. Kirkland nodded and crossed his pale slender hands on his obscure oak desk as he watched the display. What was this silly boy getting all enthusiastic about? "Yes. The same as your brother minus the work schedule and appointments."

Finally a talk with his dad was actually going somewhere. Alfred couldn't believe it but didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. "There won't be workers watching my every move whenever I'm not at home?" it bothered him to death that he couldn't leave his own home without the lingering feeling of eyes burning into him everywhere he adventured around the lodge. He was able to escape them now and then but whenever he did they would tell their boss, his dad, and he'd get in trouble.

The British lodge owner looked at his son for a moment before nodding and leaning back in his chair with his hands now clasped in his lap. Of course he would still make workers around the lodge keep an eye out for Alfred. Just not as many and not so obviously like they had been.

"You'll have your request to wander the resort and I'll no longer have those who previously kept an eye on you continue to watch you. Your freedom will include everything that is included with your elder brother. Though…" he raised a slim finger in the air and Alfred watched it as if it were the one doing the talking. "The same rules that I have given you and your brother still apply."

Alfred felt his heart stop all together and detach from the spot in his chest and fall into a bottomless pit somewhere in his body that was uncommunicative and cold. "You can't mean…"

"You are still forbidden from any activity on the snow or the ice like your brother-"

"no…" he couldn't manage anything louder than a whisper as his father continued to flood him with the same horrid rules he had given them after the death of their mother.

"Never shall you set foot on the mountain except for a trail that is strictly for walking and accompanied with a knowledgeable mountain hiker-"

"you can't be serious…"

"Skiing, ice skating, snow boarding, sledding, is all forbidden for its risk for its hazard level for injury is far too extreme-"

"Dad please-" begging was all that came to mind.

Mr. Kirkland stood from his chair and walked over to stand before his son that was gaping at him with eyes full of tears ready to spill. "My mind on this ruling had been set in stone for more than 7 years, Alfred. No plead or tear could persuade me to change my stance on the subject."

A knock came to the great double wooden doors behind them but before Mr. Kirkland could respond that he'd be right with them, Alfred abruptly stood from his chair with tears now streaming down his tanned face. Skin like his mother.

"You can't just keep bossing Mattie and I like we are still children! Mattie is 22 for gods sake and next year I'm going to be a legal adult! You can't keep telling us what to do like this!" Alfred shrieked up at him bursting with rage and disgust for those rules and the man who have kept him back from so much in life.

Those stark emerald eyes widened for a moment in surprise but quickly narrowed, as he stood taller, exceeding his son. "I will always have authority over you two as long as I am your father and you're living in my home! You have no idea what it takes to be a single father having to care and raise two sons who want nothing but participate in life endangering activities!" he roared right back, causing Alfred to recoil slightly but he didn't back down from his words or what he believed in. No, instead he let them soak in and try to fully understand his fathers reasoning for once in his dreary life. The blondes blue eyes widened as the realization hit him. Why hadn't he figured this out before?

"Life endangering activities… You think what happened to mom is going to happen to us, don't you?" he muttered faintly.

He saw a wave of ache on his dad's expression and him bite his tongue to hold back whatever he sought to say.

"That's it, isn't it?" Alfred felt he was on a roll now that he had finally figured it all out. "You think that just because mom died in a skiing accident that Mattie and I are going to die like that also? You honestly think we might kill our selves doing what we love like mom in some tragic way that will leave you all alone? You're making us sacrifice what we love so you can selfishly live the high and mighty life and not end up all alone like some tragic old hermit-!"

The slap to Alfred's face came hard enough that it sent his glasses flying off his face and landing somewhere about the office. He had to grab on to the back of the chair to keep himself from falling over from the sudden blow. His face hadn't stung this much since Mattie accidentally thrown an ice ball at his head when they were kids. But this was no accident.

The blonde teen bit his bottom lip to hold back and cries of pain or frustration from escaping his mouth. It was too late for the tears because they already started steaming down his red stained cheeks. He noticed how it slightly stung when a few tears slithered over of the corner of his lip and his tongue would taste salt and faint iron.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being a selfish man and never again will you speak of your mother's death so vulgarly… I have done everything to keep this family together and make sure that we have a place to call home and nothing in this world has ever came before those." His voice was livid and his accent rang in Alfred's ears like he never heard it before. Never had he felt this man to be so foreign to him despite they were of the same blood.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the man take a step back and heard him exhale quietly. "I don't' regret hitting you, I just regret there not being another way to show I still have a hand in your life."

His words hit Alfred harder than the actual slap and he turned to leave the office, not wanting to hear anything else that man had to say. He didn't even stay long enough to locate his glasses but that didn't matter since he mostly needed them for reading.

On his way out he bumped into the person that had knocked earlier, it was Matthew. Alfred was holding his puffed out cheek when he excited the room and Matthew suddenly figured out why there was a splitting stillness that ceased the yelling between the two. He stood there and listened to their whole banter, wishing he could go in there as well and argue along side with one of them but that would be difficult since he couldn't pick a side. He agreed that their father was too protective and controlling of them but that was only because he wanted to keep them safe and to see them succeed in life. Alfred couldn't see that yet but maybe now he finally has…or he's finally given up.

Not a word was exchanged between the brothers and so Alfred continued on foot down the open hall and past the snooping eyes of the workers as he made way for the door. He knew none of them heard what had been said in the office but they know what action had been done with the redness in his check and possible cut lip. If it were to cause any difference in the workplace at all, they would only fear his father and their boss more than they already had.

A doorman opened the door for him but he didn't pay him any mind and continued walking despite someone asking if he were all right.

**.~.~.**

The winter air greeted the blonde just as rudely as it did when with his father. His cheeks and throat stung almost evenly every breath he took in of the frigid dry air. He wrapped his arms around his waist and cast a glare downwards to hide his tearful eyes from the crowds he soon came into contact with the nearer he go to the lodge which was a quarter of a mile from the office building he just fled from.

People were laughing and cheers were heard for somewhere off in the mountains either higher or below. The snowboarding competition must have taken place already while he was waiting on his father and attempting to reason with him. It was a shame how it ended the way it did. He didn't expect that. Never would he have expected something like that as an end result to one of their arguments. That was first time he had ever hit him.

The American teen was now getting close to his mansion that was past the lodge on its own section of land a little more uphill. The small road there was always empty expect for his dad's acquaintances stopping by or one of the homes maids that would come and go frequently. It was starting to get more silent the further he walked through the snow-decorated forest that coated the bare branches. There were a few other small trails that lead off to some other slop to ski or snowboard but his dad never allowed him to follow them because he feared him disobeying his rule.

The snow crunched when Alfred stopped his steady pace and stomped into the snowfall where he stood, filled with defeat and the fact that he was freezing. He was fed up with listening to his dad all the time. His mom would let him snowboard if she were still alive. Hell she would even teach him herself! He sighed miserably and let the breath escape his caped lips at the thought of how her death really affected all their life's differently.

They were no longer a family but instead a business. Sons turned into little workers and a dad who was a boss at work and home. Alfred thought about what his dad had said earlier and that made him irritated. He was so wrong and so far gone that he didn't even see that they were no longer a family and their home was not a home but a place where they slept to be close to the office.

"I miss you mom…" he whispered and looked up at the sky as though he expected to see her face shine through a ray of light somewhere up there. If she were watching, would she be ashamed of what her family has turned into? There was no doubt in his mind that she would be.

Alfred was about to continue walking till wind blew the blue knit scarf around his neck right off and be carried past a bank trees before landing softly on the settled snow. He shook from the cold gust and held his arms around himself then scurried off to retrieve the piece of clothing. When he stopped right where it landed about 10 or so feet from where he precisely stood, he noticed that the air was tranquil and that breeze literally came out of nowhere. Peculiar, but weather like that in the mountains is a constant surprise no matter how long you've lived up there.

Wanting nothing more than to go home and continue to watch the snowboarding competition from within his cozy room, he reached down to pick up his scarf swiftly but froze with it still in his grasp. As soon as he lifted the blue slim clothing off the snow he was able to see what imprinted in the snow underneath it.

"Footprints…" he stood up and backed an up a bit to survey the area where he was standing. The footprints trailed on deeper into the forest on a trail that Alfred had never explored before. Behind the prints was an odd shape as though something were being dragged over the snow that was rounded. A shield? Snowboard? Tube? Dead body? He sure hoped it wasn't that last one but either way the mysterious trail of tracks enlightened his sense of adventure and mischief.

There was still light peeking through the clouds in the sky and his dad and brother were busy working so it seemed like a decent time to just follow them right that very moment but he wasn't dressed probably for the cold or what he might encounter out there. The blonde stood there a good long while and thought about it seriously with his gloved hand resting under his chin.

Atlas he decided on a plan that he would return at nightfall with gear and when his brother and dad were fast asleep in their beds. Sneaking out wouldn't be hard since he'd done it countless times before when a kid and not once was he ever caught.

Taking one last look of the shoeprints in the snow, Alfred grew more excited about his plan for that night and he couldn't wait for once to go home and wait upon his dad to return as well.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for Mathias not really be in this but promise he will in the next chapter. Don't lose faith on me! It would also be nice if you all left a review and tell me what YOU think about DenAme and what you think is going to happen when Alfred follows the trail. Wonder who he will find at the end of it and how it will change everything?


End file.
